


Revelations

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-25
Updated: 2003-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A gap-filler for episode #104.  Brian submits to Justin yet again just after Ted has woken up.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The room was dusky and old-fashioned, the wallpaper faded on walls which had years of history to tell. I moved over to the old notice board, no doubt forgotten and unused. My eyes caught the picture of the two young men, probably about my age, smiling and standing with their arms about one another. Who knows what could have happened if Debbie had not walked in on that fateful day when the discussion about Patrick Swayze had gotten out of hand? Would Brian have been on Liberty Avenue that night, would we ever have met? Somehow I think we would have. There was undeniable chemistry between us that went beyond pure lust. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and my heart flipped over, the butterflies in my stomach in turmoil, like there was a hurricane in there. I heard the squeak of old flooring and the click of a closing door, but still did not turn around. He was here. 

He really was quite beautiful, even from behind – especially from behind. He had that pert little bubble butt that hadn’t yet failed to entice me. But he was so young; it was plain to see in the curve of his back, the set of his shoulders. He had much to learn, and much harsh reality to endure. Would I be the teacher? Not if I could help it. But somehow I felt that I probably wouldn’t be able to – help it, I mean. I walked over to him, like a tiger closing in on its prey. He turned around to face me and by the time I stopped we were only inches apart. 

“What are you doing here,” I said rhetorically, already knowing the answer. 

“Looking for you” he replied pointlessly, before raising his body up on his tiptoes to be level with me. I couldn’t. Not again. He leaned in, and I couldn’t help but notice his fresh, young, eager scent, dancing on my nostrils, and his full, large lips, parted slightly in anticipation. I pushed him back but he would not adhere, leaning in again. Another time I repeated the futile gesture of trying to push him away. But there was something about him – maybe it was his innocence, or maybe it was his looks, the blonde hair that shimmered like gold or the blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean, or maybe it was his charisma, his presence, that set him apart from the other men – or boys – in the world. Inevitably I gave in and pulled him to me, pressing my lips on his. 

I’d done it again. I had him now, and I could feel his desire for me. I wanted to laugh out loud or skip hysterically around the room. I felt like I was on cloud ten, overlooking cloud nine. I could feel his tongue sliding into my mouth greeting mine until they became entangled, like vines, or fighting snakes. I broke the kiss and after unbuttoning his shirt, dropped to my knees in offering, and undid his trousers. Then I rose up again, and he kissed me once more, passionately yet gently. I trailed my lips and tongue down his lean, defined torso until I reached the object of my desire, and took him in my mouth. 

I felt his lips round my cock, his tongue dancing expertly, flickering, licking, teasing. I would bet my life that he had never done it before, which surprised me because he was actually good. He wasn’t clumsy or awkward; it seemed to come naturally for him. All the better for me I thought. I let out quiet, stifled groans and gasps as he serviced me, betting that Michael was probably listening intently downstairs for any sound of mischief. I clutched fistfuls of his hair in my hands as I came close, eventually shooting down his throat mercilessly. If he was going to be so damned good at it, what did he expect? He stood up and smiled radiantly, and that’s when I knew he was different, and that somewhere inside me had surrendered to him. His smile was like the newly risen sun, and I felt myself harden again. He noticed this too, and his smile changed to a coy grin. Fuck, he was even gorgeous when he was being smug. It was obvious what effect he was having on me. 

I glanced down and saw that Brian was not yet spent. I felt a jolt of happiness, mixed with a smidgen of pride when it occurred to me that he was hard – again – because of me – again. He licked his lips and reached into his pocket, pulling out a condom. This is where I hoped it would lead. Having already pulled off my t-shirt during our initial courting, all that remained was for him to remove my trousers and underwear, which he hastily did, leaving them bunched around my ankles. He pushed me over to the bed and bent me over it, and I waited a little nervously while he rolled on the condom. He still hadn’t said a word. But then, with me, for the minute, he didn’t have to. I felt his strong, steadying hands on my hips and felt him slowly slipping inside me. He was being cautious not to go too fast, and I was grateful for that. Silently we rocked together, careful not to make a sound apart from the occasional grunt, aware of the probable audience that were waiting downstairs. As his breathing pattern quickened, I could tell he was close, which was a good thing because I was too. We climaxed together, his body shuddering on top of mine, damp with the sweat of exertion. Then he pulled out of me, still breathing fast, and I heard him pull up his pants and adjust himself. I moved to do the same, but slowed as I felt the hot sear of eyes looking yearningly at me. Deliberately I swayed my hips a little more, and bent over slightly farther when pulling up my trousers, to give him a good view of what I had to offer. 

He was pulling up his trousers slowly and deliberately, knowing full well that I couldn’t take my eyes off that perfect ass of his. Smart little fucker. I forced myself to tear my eyes away before my cock betrayed me again. He turned around with a smile playing on his lips that spoke volumes. Just to wipe it off his face I grabbed him and kissed him again, before pulling roughly away and yanking open the door to go downstairs. I heard him follow me down into the kitchen where Deb announced that she was taking him home. Michael really was lucky to have a mother like that. Justin glanced at me as he left, the words unspoken yet deafening in my ears. In reply to Deb’s command, Michael said, 

“I’ll be there in just a minute. First I have to talk to Brian.” Shit. Now I was in trouble. “Do you have anything to say?” he asked chastisingly. 

“No.” I replied defiantly. I wasn’t going to justify myself to him. 

“You can fuck him at your place, you can fuck him in the street,” Michael said angrily, “But you cannot fuck him in my mother’s house – in my room.” So that’s what it was. Not that I’d fucked Justin in ‘his room’ but that I’d never – and never would – fucked him in ‘his room.’ I wondered briefly what would have happened if Deb hadn’t walked in that day, and then dismissed it. Michael stalked off to take Justin home, and I couldn’t help thinking that I was glad it was Justin I had fucked in his room, and not him, and realised that Justin wasn’t going anywhere soon – and that strangely, I didn’t mind.


End file.
